Artistic Passion
by lambotwinlove
Summary: Sunstreaker is left alone while his twin is on patrol. And he misses Sideswipe. LAMBOFLUFF!


Title: Artistic Passion

Parings: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker

Summary: Sunstreaker is left alone while Sideswipe is on patrol. And Sunstreaker misses his twin. Lambofluff!

Sunstreaker sat on the floor in the quarters he shared with his twin, scattered around him were various art supplies and large pieces of newsprint. It had been a long time since he's really sat down and worked on any serious art pieces, but that hadn't intimidated him.

His twin, Sideswipe, had been sent on patrol that morning and wouldn't be returning till after sunset. And Sunstreaker missed him terribly, it seemed lately they were always separated during their shifts for patrol and other duties. Prowl probably thought that would give them less time to conspire their latest series of pranks or maybe stop them all together. It wouldn't, Prowl was merely delaying the inevitable.

The yellow mech sat feeling a pang deep in his spark, his twin had better come back in one piece if he knew what was good for him.

Sighing, Sunstreaker went back to his still life study of a model of their home, Cybertron. He'd done several still life pieces during the course of the day while he waited out his time without Sideswipe. Mostly objects in their quarters, which had led him to believe that he and Sideswipe needed to redecorate if they ever found the time.

"All I can think about is Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker groaned, frustrated that he couldn't take his mind off his twin while he waited.

Sure, he didn't have to stay in their room, but what else would he do? Sideswipe was the one most of the other autobots liked. Until they were on the receiving end of his latest prank. They liked Sunstreaker too, but mostly when he was saving their afts in a battle. The rest of the time they seemed to fearful to really speak to him unless they really had to.

Sideswipe was the only one who understood him, the only one who didn't fear him. And even though sometimes Sunstreaker felt sadness from not being as social as twin, he knew he as long as he had his twin he had everything in the world.

Another sigh escaped his mouth and moved to grab a new sheet of newsprint. He wasn't sure what he wanted to draw at first, but after a few moments of pondering his optics brightened and picked up a piece of charcoal. His hand moved over the news print gently almost lovingly as he began to take the images in his head and transfer them to the paper.

A few hours later Sideswipe walked into their room, stretching his arms over his head. He looked around and noticed sadly that his twin wasn't there. For a moment he wondered where Sunstreaker could be, but the long day he had, had was finally catching up with him and all he could think about was a good recharge.

He moved to climb into his top bunk and noticed a large piece of paper there. Gently he picked the paper up and dropped to his feet staring at several sketches of himself. There was one of him leaning against the side of the Ark, one of him sitting in the lounge laughter visible on his features and one of him in his alt form driving under a sunset.

Sideswipe couldn't take his eyes off the sketches that he knew his twin had done from memory, he was in awe. The way Sunstreaker had drawn him was just beautiful and he felt hints of energon tears pooling in his optics.

Arms suddenly slid around his waist and a head was resting on his shoulder. Sideswipe leaned back into the familiar embrace of his twin, he was at a loss for words as the two stood there as minutes passed.

"I'm glad you're back, 'Sides." Sunstreaker whispered in his ear softly, finally breaking the silence.

"I see you kept yourself busy while I was gone." Sideswipe whispered back and looked down at the sketches still in his hands.

Sunstreaker seemed to hold him tighter, "Couldn't stop thinking about you, missed you."

Sideswipe smiled, placed the sketches on top of his twins bunk and turned in Sunstreakers arms. "I missed you too, Sunny." He leaned in and softly kissed his twin before pulling away and picking up the sketches again.

"This is beautiful, Sunny." He said in awe, still amazed that he was seeing how his brother saw him.

"You are." Sunstreaker whispered while bringing a hand up to cup the side of Sideswipes face. His thumb gently brushed over his twins cheek as he just gazed at him.

Sideswipe felt a blush creep into his cheeks and placed his hand over his twins, part of him felt sorry that none of the other autobots gave Sunny the chance to show them this side of him. But the other part was glad for it, because Sunny was his and his alone.

Reluctantly, Sideswipe moved from his twin and towards the desk in their room, he began rummaging around for something while Sunstreaker stood behind him looking a little perplexed. Soon Sideswipe found what he had been looking for and moved again, this time towards his twins bunk. He sat on the bunk and moved towards the wall blocking Sunstreakers view.

"There!" Sideswipe announced as he pulled his twin onto the bunk with him so they were both laying down.

Sunstreaker looked at the wall and saw that Sideswipe had taped his drawings to the wall.

"Now, you can see me all the time, even when I'm not around." Sideswipe explained as he snuggled into his twin, suddenly feeling very tired again and wanting nothing more then to fall asleep in his brothers arms.

Sunstreaker held him, feeling so much better now that his twin was back where he belonged, soon Sideswipe slipped into recharge, "I'll talk to him about redecorating tomorrow, though, he already started.", was Sunstreakers last thought before he followed his twin.

Hello! I hope you readers like this one, I was shocked by actually getting reviews on my first story that I instantly had to write another one.

I don't have beta reader at the moment so I'm basically going with the spell check tells me here. If anyone would like to be a beta for me I would be so very happy!


End file.
